Pink Aura
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Ty Lee has always been very open about her emotions, much to Azula’s dismay and Mai’s amusement. [Azula x Ty Lee][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar. If I did, either Sokkla would be canon, Ty Lee x Haur would be canon, or Ty Lee x Azula would be canon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pink Aura**

"You have no shame, do you?"

From her place at the wall, quite content and an arm around Azula's neck and shoulders, Ty Lee grinned up at her old friend. Mai sighed and resisted the urge to raise her eyebrow, or even smirk, noticing the dark blush spreading along Azula's face at being caught in such an intimate situation.

"Why should I be ashamed?" Ty Lee said, quite pleased with herself at the current moment; she loosened her grip slightly on the Fire Nation Princess and ran a hand through her dark hair, causing Azula to blush even harder, if that was possible. "This is the best my aura's been in weeks!"

"Your aura?"

Mai was trying _so _hard not to laugh, trying _so _hard not to even _smirk_, because despite the embarrassment on her face Azula's eyes promised murder if Mai said a word about what she saw. But still, the assassin couldn't resist prodding a bit. She'd never seen Azula so out of her element before.

"Yeah!" Ty Lee nodded and shifted her position in Azula's lap, and doing so caused the Princess to hook her arm around the other girl's waist so she didn't tumble onto the floor. The Fire prodigy's face was red enough to rival a flaming apple.

Quite obviously, while Azula was a Firebending prodigy and Daddy's Little Girl, she had absolutely no confidence in her love life, or expressing her feelings without burning something in the process.

Mai was completely, hopelessly amused. "That so?"

"It is! My aura's pink again. I mean, when I left the circus, it was kind of black for awhile, but the pink came back! That means I'm really happy!"

For a brief moment, the assassin let her mind wander back to the image of Ty Lee thoroughly kissing Azula less than a few minutes earlier.

Yeah, that probably had something to do with her pink aura of happiness. Not that it changed the fact that the image was forever burned into Mai's retinas, but that was probably the reason behind Ty Lee's cheerfulness.

"Well, that's good news." And then, unable to resist, she added, "And Azula's aura?"

Azula said nothing, though the glare she aimed Mai's way burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. Mai knew she'd pay for this later, but she couldn't resist.

"Her aura's good, too." Ty Lee beamed. "Before it was red, you know, like she was really angry and everything. It's still red, but it's softened a bit… kind of like red outlined with pink."

She couldn't fight it, not this time—Mai smirked, and raised a brow at her two friends. "Well," she drawled out, and got the pleasure of Azula narrowing her eyes, "took you two long enough."

Azula squeaked indignantly (or as indignantly as she could, considering she'd never squeaked _ever _in her life and her face was currently red enough to make a younger Mai jealous and she still had an armful of Ty Lee).

"Azula?"

They all froze as Zuko's voice drifted down the hallway. "Azula, where are you? Didn't you say we were going to train today?"

Mai came to two quick conclusions: one, Azula had probably told Zuko they would train today, but then she'd been… _sidetracked _by Ty Lee, and two, she _did not _want the image of Ty Lee in Azula's arms burned into Zuko's mind the way it had been burned into hers.

"I'll get him," she murmured.

Ty Lee grinned, nodded, and took these words as an invitation to continue the action that Mai's entrance had interrupted.

Mai shuddered a little before turning away, moving silently into the hallway to detract Zuko.

She was happy for her friends. She really was. If _anything _could make Azula's… aura… pink as Ty Lee had described, then it had to be something good.

But, for the love of Agni, _why _had _she _been the first person to learn about Ty Lee and Azula's relationship the hard way? The very, very hard way?

At least she'd get to spend some time alone with Zuko. By the looks of things, Azula was going to be busy for quite awhile.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been awhile since I wrote some Ty Lee x Azula, and even though I adore Sokkla Tyzula (ship name?) will always be one of my favorite Azula shippings. They just go so well together.

And plus, Mai's reaction would just be hilarious.

Read and review, please!


End file.
